


Battles

by aussiemel



Series: Chosen [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BAMF!Cassie, BAMF!Rona, Community: crossovers100, Gen, Slayer!Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and the gang face Drusilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battles

It had been a few days since she'd had the confrontation with Buffy and the others and Cassie was starting to get restless. She'd promised the older Slayer she wouldn't patrol alone but whenever she'd felt the need to go hunting the other Slayers were nowhere in sight. She was fed up with it.

It wasn't as if she couldn't look after herself. She'd been doing fine on her own before the others had rocked up as if they owned the place. She knew she didn't know much about the nightlife and that she was still new at the whole slayer gig, but heroes, people who battled aliens and saved the world regularly, had brought her up. They'd taught her a thing or two about survival and about winning, you never let the enemy get the upper hand and you took them out any way possible even if that meant playing dirty, playing by their rules.

Her uncle Jack had taught her all about covert ops and such, he'd been reluctant at first but when he saw she was serious about it he relented and taught her what he could, of course this was all done behind her mum's back. Her mum would have freaked big time if she'd ever found out about it.

Which now led her to tracking down one of Drusilla's flunkies in the middle of the night, following him back to his boss Cassie stayed hidden on the roof of the building opposite. She'd borrowed Jacks field glasses and was observing the nest of Vamp's inside, there appeared to be about a dozen that she could see, her first step would be to take out the underlings. She couldn't take on Drusilla whilst vamps that would protect her and likely kill Cassie surrounded her.

She couldn't do much else tonight, but she would be back the next night to confirm her surveillance and plan a mode of attack.

Pulling back, Cassie silently dropped off the side of the building, landing beside a dumpster in the alley, only to walk around the corner and run into a tall black girl.

"You shouldn't be here. It ain't safe." The girl told her, she looked vaguely familiar and Cassie realized she'd seen her before in her dreams.

"Neither should you, who are you anyway?" Cassie asked turning the tables on the other girl.

"Rona," She said and started to walk away forcing Cassie to follow her.

"Well Rona, what are you doing here?" She asked, not really expecting an answer from the girl.

"Same as you I expect," Rona, said looking over her shoulder at Cassie "Watching the nest. They say you've been out killin' 'em every night since you were called, with out knowing why. They say you're good, maybe as good as Buffy was when she was called," Rona spoke her voice eerily quiet in the night air.

"Who's saying that?" Cassie asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Buffy," Rona said walking away "I won't tell 'em I saw ya," She said as she disappeared, this time Cassie made no move to follow her. Just made her way back home and climbed through her window.

Thinking on what Rona had revealed Cassie chucked off her clothes. Climbing into bed Cassie closed her eyes and hoped that the morning would give her the answers she was looking for.

 

~~~

 

The next night found her in the same place, observing the warehouse Drusilla had taken up residence. About an hour into watching Cassie heard a noise. Ducking out of sight she saw the girl she'd met last night pull herself onto the roof. Sighing with relief Cassie stepped into the open then went back to watching.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked the girl.

"Same as you, watching" Rona told her making herself comfortable beside Cassie.

Looking away from her Cassie focused her attention back onto the building. There didn't appear to be any more vampires lurking about than there had been the previous night.

"Looks the same to me, there hasn't been an increase in numbers since yesterday," Cassie told Rona, "There's about twelve other vamps not including Drusilla," Cassie spoke quietly looking over at the other girl.

"That sound's right. I heard Buffy and Willow talking that's about what they found, and I confirmed it from what I saw last night. She doesn't appear to be that organized yet." Rona told her "Buffy wants a few more days of surveillance before we do anything,"

"Ok, But I'm not waiting, I've got a plan. So you wanna kick ass without Buffy and co. with me?" Cassie asked Rona, a bit of the previous month's recklessness shining through.

"Buffy would kill me," Rona said, shocked at Cassie's boldness.

"Look, I'm going in with or without you, besides I don't know Buffy and she can't tell me what to do. I've been patrolling this town for months and I've won. So what do you say?" Cassie asked.

"I know I will regret this but yes," Rona said smiling at Cassie, It was hard not to get caught up in the other girls enthusiasm, besides if they pulled it off Buffy might let her have her own hellmouth.

"Cool, I don't really have any weapons so if you can get some that would be good. Meet me at my place at 11am tomorrow" Cassie told her writing down her address on a scrap of paper and handing it to Rona.

"Ok, I will bring weapons, See you tomorrow" Rona told her before leaping off the side of the building and running back to the hotel.

Smiling Cassie walked home to start getting some things ready for tomorrow, either way tomorrow Drusilla would be dust.


	2. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Choices, and The Next Step. Cassie and the gang face Drusilla.

Getting up early the following morning Cassie double and triple checked her plan, she wanted it to go off without a hitch, of course that was unlikely knowing who had raised her. Cassie could not remember how many times SG-1 had resorted to alternant plans due to unforeseen circumstances. She just hoped she’d accounted for all the unforeseen circumstances.

This was different though, SG-1 had back up, all she had was a teenage girl and some medieval weaponry. She was prepared though, while she had taken out several low level nests and the odd demon or two she knew she didn't really have that much real knowledge of the nightlife. Only what she had worked out for herself.

Her plan was thorough as it could be. She had been keeping an eye on Drusilla since she'd arrived in Colorado Springs.

At eleven sharp Rona knocked on Cassie’s door bearing gifts. Cassie quickly ushered her inside, not wanting anyone observing the other girl lingering around her house.

“So what did you bring?” Cassie asked trying to peek inside the duffel Rona had brought with her.

Rona grinned “This,” she said, pulling out a red scythe like object. “It is ours, it belongs to the slayer line, here take it,” Rona held it out for her to take.

Taking hold of the beautiful weapon Cassie felt the thrum of power surge through her, it belonged to her, and the slayer controlled the weapon. “This is perfect,” she said swinging it experimentally.

Placing it back into the bag Cassie started explaining the plan to Rona. They would attack at one, in the middle of the day, trapping the vamps inside and using Molotov cocktails to burn them. Hopefully that would take care of most of the vamps before they took on the rest and faced Drusilla.

Motioning the other girl to sit Cassie explained her plan. If all went according to plan, there would be one less nest come nightfall. It would also allow her to establish herself as a capable fighter with Buffy and the others.

After the explanations, the two girls left to find a vantage point overlooking Drusilla’s warehouse, handing over a bag of the makeshift bombs Cassie told Rona to take up a position on the other side of the building, so when noon arrived they could bombard the place from two sides.

Nodding, Rona handed off the Scythe and disappeared from sight, as soon as Rona was in position she signaled Cassie, and they began throwing the lit Molotov cocktails, with her increased strength she had little trouble finding her mark. Within minutes, her cocktails were gone and she leapt from the building onto the roof of the now burning one, Rona not far behind.

Their aim had been good; the doors from the place were engulfed, trapping the Vampires inside. Silently as possible, the two girls dropped into the burning building, and started to take out the vamps from behind one by one. It took little time at all and soon only Drusilla and two others were present.

Cassie motioned for Rona to take on the two strays while Cassie took out Drusilla. Pulling out the Scythe Cassie approached Drusilla.

“Pretty little slayer, Miss Edith shows me the stars, so far from home, lost little lamb. ” Drusilla sings before vamping out and attacking Cassie full force.

Trading blow after blow Cassie wields the scythe like a pro, as if she’s always had the weapon, as if she was born for it. Jumping over Drusilla Cassie throws the scythe to Rona who’s taken out the other two. The two girls circle Drusilla the Hunters and the hunted. Double-teaming her, they pass the scythe between them, inflicting blow after blow on Drusilla slowly wearing down her strength.

Grabbing the Scythe from mid air Cassie flips it staking Drusilla through the heart, just as Buffy and the gang burst through the buildings burning doors, in time to see Drusilla dusted.

As the dust settles, Cassie grins widely at her friend, chucking Rona the Scythe. Cassie Walks past Buffy and the other slayers and out the door intending on heading for home. The fight had taken a few hours and it was starting to get dark.

“See ya later Slayer,” Cassie yells back at Buffy before taking off, running the distance home.

Once at home Cassie jumped in the shower, rinsing off the dust and soot from her skin. The whole experience had been thrilling and Cassie was glad she had been able to prove herself a bit. She knew the older Slayer wouldn't trust her yet, especially when Cassie kept disobeying her, but the last time that Cassie had seen the Slayer and given how Rona reacted to her, she didn't want to be treated as a kid. She knew she still had plenty to learn but she wanted to be equal to them, not treated like she was a child.

Cassie would attend their school, for a while at least. Long enough to learn the basics and how to handle herself and those she was fighting, then she was going to join the Air Force Academy and the SGC. If she had been activated, how many others out there had as well? They couldn't allow the snake heads to discover them. The last thing they needed was a bunch of super powered girls at the mercy of the Goa'uld. It would make them even harder to defeat.


End file.
